matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
A Feast for Wolves (Episode 3.1)
This is the shortest of the new missions so far... And good old Tyndall is back. This is what she said at the beginning of the mission: Tyndall: "Hello, Warrior. Pursuit of the Effectuator and his control mechanisms for the Merovingian's private constructs has proven more difficult than expected; he may not be the weakling we had hoped for. Nevertheless, Commander Lock still believes that the Effectuator is the key to infiltrating the Merovingian's organization. We have decided to try tracking the Effectuator through a different branch of the Merovingian's gang; his pleasure-addicted "Hel Club" guards and groupies. Recent intelligence suggests that they have some communication with the Effectuator, and they may be easier to deal with than his elusive dire lupine programs. You will begin by meeting with one of our undercover operatives, Potomac, in the City. Potomac has special knowledge of the Hel Club groups." Operator: That's the place where you're supposed to find Potomac. So I went to the building and met with this Potomac. This is what she had to say: Potomac: "So you're hunting Hel Clubbers today, huh? I know a group nearby you can try; their leader is an Exile named Beta. I don't know for sure if they'll have any info on this "Effectuator" guy, but it couldn't hurt to ask. I've got one of their access cards; it should get you past the first line of their bouncers, at least. Here, take it." Potomac: You'll need the access card to get anywhere with those those Hel Club ravers. Operator: I recognize the logo on that card; get inside and I'll direct you. Potomac: Good luck. Couldn't hurt to wear more black leather, too. So I took the access card from her and went to the place where she said. On my way there Tyndall said this: Tyndall: "The purpose of the sadistic programs who congregate around the Merovingian's Hel Club is to lure bluepills- and redpills- in, to be seduced by his wiles. I'm not worried about them tempting you, Warrior, but do not make the mistake of underestimating them because of their outlandish clothing. Their looks ranks include some of the deadliest Exiles in the Matrix. And while their security may appear lax, rest assured that they will be watching you closely for the slightest slip in you cover." Operator: That's the place. I suppose you don't look too much like a narc... So, I got to the place, showed some exile my pass and he cleared me to go ahead and speak with Beta. This is what Beta had to say: Beta: "The Effectuator? Funny you should ask; he's been hassling my people lately about keeping him up to date on the shifting of the Floating Feast. Like he suddenly needs more juice, or something. Crazy old man. If you want to deal with him, be my guest. Here: go to the address on these notes and talk to my man, Aposhanskij. He's been meeting with the Effectuator." Operator: That went surprisingly well. Head out of the building and i'll give you a waypoint for Aposhanskij's address Beta: Just keep that crazy old man out of my hair. Damn technocrat. So I got the address from him and left the building. When I left, Tyndall said this: Tyndall: "So the Effectuator has been pursuing the Floating Feast? That might mean he needs more power- perhaps out efforts against him have begun taking their toll. Stay on his trail, operative. This seems like a promising lead." So I went to the next location and met up with Aposhanskij. This is what he said: Aposhanskij: "Beta sent you to ask about the Effectuator? Well, I think I've made progress with the guy. I've got the draft of an agreement here-" But then he stops when a Dire Lupine appears and blows my cover. My operator tells me this: Operator: "Damn! I didn't see that dire lupine until he dropped his cover- and blew yours! You're gonna have to get that draft from Aposhanskij the hard way. And make sure the dire lupine doesn't escape to report back to the Effectuator." So I kill everyone there and get the file off of Aposhanskij. I left the building and Tyndall said this: Tyndall: "Good work, warrior. This bargaining contingent of the Effectuator's may be carrying evidence that will lead us to his headquarters." So I go to the next place and kill a lot of people and get a file about the Effectuator. I carried it to a hardline and uploaded and this Operator: It's going through . I hope Tyndall has her antivirus routines running. ending this mission with Tyndall telling me this: Tyndall: "Thank you, operative. We've taken the Effectuator by surprise this time, and initial indications are that the data you retrieved hold traces of code specific to a certain area of the City. If further analysis bears this out, we should be able to track down that location, and from there, I'm sure it will be only a matter of time before we manage to "beard him" in his digital den, so to speak. This will be a major blow to the Merovingian's schemes!" :*''Episode 3.1: Morpheus is avenged'' NPCs *Dire Lupine Savage: End of the road, human! *Dire Lupine Savage: Hell! *Dire Lupine Savage: Hell! *Elite Guard: Excellent! the Feast will... *Dire Lupine Bane: i smell a human! We've been betrayed ! hraah! Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 3.1) Category:Episode 3.1 Missions